Crystal
Crystal is a female customer who made her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Portallini Occupation: Fortune Teller Loves: Blackberries Hates: Cubic Zirconia Crystal is a self-proclaimed clairvoyant, and runs a fortune-telling service called Crystal’s View. She is accompanied everywhere by her mischievous pet mink named Cannoli. Crystal can be a rather polarizing Portallinian. Some pay big money for a reading, while others think she is just an eccentric kook. Once a week, Crystal and Cannoli treat themselves to a delicious dinner at Papa's Pastaria. Appearance Crystal is a female who wears a purple shiny shirt, a white belt, white gloves with diamond studs on the edges, light blue bottoms, and purple shoes with white soles. Crystal wears her white mink Cannoli around her neck like a scarf. Crystal also has diamond earrings and swept grey hair. Order Tickets Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli (except in three holidays) *Garlic Basil (except in six holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *3 Fried Calamari (except in two holidays; two Fried Calamari in Christmas) *3 Tomatoes (except in two holidays; two Tomatoes in Christmas) *Random Toppings *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blackberries *Chai Tea Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet (Regular in 3 holidays) Ring Donut w. Blackberry Jelly (except in 8 holidays) **Strawberry Icing (except in Big Top Carnival) **Dreamsicle Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in Maple Mornings, except in 6 holidays) *Regular Round (except in 5 holidays) w. seasonal filling (4 holidays only) **Powdered Sugar (except in 2 holidays) **Chocolate Chips (except in 8 holidays) ** Banana Drizzle (except in 10 holidays) ** Random Toppings in other holidays *Regular French Cruller Donut w. Blackberry Jelly (except in 8 holidays) **Sky Blue Icing (Red during Christmas) **Sugarplum Drizzle **Mini Mallows (Rock Candy in 2 holidays, except in 4 holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD * 3 Smoky Bacon Wings * 6 Wild Onion Hog Wings * 3 Curly Fries * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Sausages (bottom) *6 Bacon slices (top) *4 Tomatoes (top) *4 Basil Leaves (top) *Regular bake *4 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Aged Gouda *Wild Onion Sauce *Roasted Goose (Grilled Chicken in other holidays) *Tomato *Sauteed Onions *Wild Onion Sauce *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rosemary **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Liner B * Carrot Cake Cupcake 1: * Chocolate Frosting * Vanilla Drizzle * Raisin Duds * Popcorn ( unknown in other holidays) * Popcorn ( unknown in other holidays) * Popcorn ( unknown in other holidays) Cupcake 2: * Pink Frosting * Dr. Cherry Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) * Chocolate Chips * Salted Caramel * Cherry * Salted Caramel Papa's Bakeria * Graham Cracker Crust * Hakuto Jelly (Sugarplum Filling in other holidays) * Lattice Top * 9 Cherries (outer ring and center) * Cherry Syrup (all over) Unlocked Ingredients With Her *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Chai Tea Syrup. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Three Cheese Bread. Ranks to Unlock Her * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 53 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 44 Trivia *She is the only pet owner who is a closer. *She comes in at Papa's Pastaria & Papa's Donuteria every Thursday. *Crystal dresses as Frankeinstein's bride for Halloween in Pastaria, Donuteria. *Cannoli moves and occasionally blinks in Crystal's customer file. * Only her second donut will have a different shape (except in Maple Mornings and Halloween, when the French Cruller will be a ring) * She is the first Papa's Pastaria local to have a Flipdeck and the first Papa's Pastaria local to be introduced. * She was shown on the Thanksgiving 2013 poster which was released on the Flipline blog 11 days before Papa's Pastaria was released. * When Crystal is a closer, in Halloween Cannoli dresses like a demon. Order Tickets 4 crystal.png|All of Crystal's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays 4 crystal 2.png|All of Crystal's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Crystal's Cheeseria order during Christmas.png|Crystal's Cheeseria order during Christmas Crystal's Cheeseria Order.png|Crystal's Cheeseria Order Crystal cupcakeria HD.png|Crystal Cupcakeria HD order during SugarPlex Film Fest StalCry.jpg|Crystal's Bakeria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Gallery Crystal.png|Crystal loves her perfect pasta! mad crystal.png Crystalandcannoli.jpg|Crystal and Cannoli Okay Pasta - Crystal.png Crystal.jpeg|Crystal in Papa's Freezeria To Go Perfect Pasta for Crystal.png Perfect Pasta for Crystal 2.png PerfectoEnCrystal.png Crystal_h.png|Crystal during Halloween Crystal.jpeg Perfectcrystal.png Framed photo.png|Crystal in her framed photo with the other closers Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Crystal2.png crystal bronze award.png|You missed some points... but still... Bronze award!!! Okay_Donuts_-_Crystal.png|Okay Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.50.08.png|Crystal is not happy about her typical donuts not being cooked at all Crystal perfect.png|Crystal celebrates her perfect New Year donuts! Awesomefail.jpg|Best. Pizza. Fail. Ever. (Donuteria) Crystal's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Crystal's profile picture in Halloween when she is not a star customer Yesw.PNG|Perfect Crystal During Halloween Crystal on halloween.png|Crystal, as the bride of Frankenstein CrystalDonuteriaPerfect.png CrystalUnlock.png|Crystal being unlocked in Cheeseria Newbies.jpg|Crystal, 10th in line for cupcakes. R6.jpg Screenshot (230).png Crystal - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Crystal Style B in Papa's Bakeria Fan Art iduTszw.jpg|Crystal! for Pariah164(Forumer Flipline) chibi crystall.jpg|chibi crystall pixel crystal.png|Made by LavenderSunset Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei crystal_by_aronora-d9mlq0o.jpg|Fanart by aronora Crystal by aronora.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters